Enquanto você dormia
by chibilele
Summary: Sobre a primeira noite que Lily passa na casa de James. Presente amigo secreto para maria helena.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Amigo Secreto da sessão James/Lily do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Amiga Secreta: <strong>maria helena<strong>

* * *

><p>Fora intencional, é claro, chamá-la para ir à sua casa quando seus pais haviam viajado – e dizê-lo com todas as letras, para depois ela não reclamar porque havia sido enganada. Surpreendentemente, ela aceitara sem maiores problemas, mesmo que, ao dar a resposta, seu tom fosse um tanto constrangido.<p>

Na noite em questão, ele chegara pontualmente à casa de Lily e deixara a melhor impressão possível para os pais dela – e não pôde conhecer a tão falada Petunia, que se recusara a sair do quarto para ver _outra aberração_. Levou-a para sua casa sob a promessa de que ela chegaria sã e salva em Hogwarts, mesmo que ela duvidasse de que permaneceria sã passando tanto tempo perto dele. Convenientemente, ele nada comentara sobre a viagem de seus pais.

Ao chegarem na casa dele, os olhos de Lily se abriram pelo espanto; quer dizer, ela sabia que James era rico, mas não costumava lembrar disso todo o tempo. Ele sorriu para ela e disse que se sentisse à vontade e um elfo doméstico levou para o quarto que James indicou. Ele a conduziu até a sala de jantar, onde estava posto um maravilhoso jantar, com todas as comidas que ele sabia que ela adorava – coisa que ele havia vigiado durante cada refeição que ela fazia na escola durante os últimos quatro anos.

Depois do jantar, a sobremesa – e ela não pôde recusar, mesmo que se sentisse empanzinada. Eles ficaram até tarde conversando e rindo, alheios à realidade sombria que envenenava o ar lá fora. Aquelas férias de Natal seriam passadas em um mundo só deles, e James faria de tudo para que ela nunca deixasse de sorrir – nem naquelas férias nem em qualquer outro dia de sua vida.

-x-

- Tenho sono. – Disse Lily, dando um enorme bocejo.

- Achei que fôssemos passar mais tempo juntos. Injusto.

- James, temos todo o resto das férias. Acalme-se.

- Todo o resto de nossas vidas. E não, isso ainda não é o suficiente.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir. Foi até ele para lhe dar um beijo na testa, mas ele a puxou e beijou seus lábios. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e pôs a mão em seu rosto, olhando fundo dentro de seus olhos.

- Fique comigo.

- Está bem, James. – Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Para sempre.

-x-

Antes de dormir, foram tomar banho. Assim que saiu do banheiro, Lily encontrou James sentado sobre a cama onde ela (supostamente) dormiria. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou o sorridente Marauder.

- James, o que faz aqui?

Ele a puxou para si e enlaçou os braços em sua cintura.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar dormir sozinho?

- Oh, você tem medo? – Perguntou ela, usando um tom propositalmente infantil.

- Tenho. Cuide de mim.

Ela sorriu e murmurou um "cretino". Foi com ele até seu quarto, onde não faltavam golden snitches afanados de Hogwarts e pôsteres de Quidditch. Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele, orgulhoso, apresentava seu _maior orgulho_. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquilo era _tão James_...

-x-

Ele pediu a ela que se deitasse ao seu lado e a puxou pela cintura, tornando quase nula a distância entre seus corpos. Beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos, o nariz, a bochecha, o queixo e, finalmente, seus lábios. Ele sorriu contra a boca dela e eles abriram os olhos.

- Qual a graça, James?

- Não é engraçado. Só estou rindo porque estou feliz.

Ela sorriu para ele; era tão impossível não sorrir quando estava com ele.

Ele puxou para si as pernas de Lily, deixando-as junto das suas e acariciou os pés dela com os seus próprios. Ela levou a mão até o rosto dele e ficou a acariciá-lo, sentindo roçar em sua mão a barba por fazer. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu abobado, capturando a mão dela, minutos depois, para enchê-la de beijos.

-x-

Não era o que Lily esperava que fossem fazer na primeira noite que passou com ele – e não era como se, de algum modo, isso a incomodasse. Adormeceu sob o abraço protetor do namorado, que vez por outra beijava seus cabelos ou seu ombro. Ela podia sentir o coração de James bater acelerado – tão rápido quanto seu próprio coração.

Ele se privou de dormir o máximo que pôde, somente para sentir o cheiro dela mais um pouco, admirá-la mais um pouco, apreciar cada instante da primeira noite em que ele a tinha em seus braços. Riu, sozinho, ao se lembrar das constantes brigas até algum tempo atrás; talvez cada uma delas, bem como cada pequeno acontecimento da vida dele, tivesse o único propósito de levá-lo até ela. E, se fosse assim, ele os abençoava a todos.

Naquele momento, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como ele queria protegê-la e passar com ela cada instante de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ainda bem que a Lih é uma moderadora linda e lembrou de mandar o link, porque eu tinha esquecido de postar a fic. :pqp: Culpem o FF, que deu problema por tanto tempo. -q

Espero que goste da fic, maria helena! Eu achei a imagem que você deixou como base da fic muito muito linda, e espero ter feito, pelo menos, algo merecedor daquela imagem tão amor. (L)


End file.
